random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators
The Anti-Creators are a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. All Anti-Creators were never Creators to start which, hence the reason why Brine and Yharim are not considered Anti-Creators. Just like Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, they get to choose the gender and the appearance for their physical body, and they can switch genders at will for whatever reason. Anti-Creators, however, vary in power, some being weaker than others, and some may be even more powerful than even THORIUM.. Saying an Anti-Creator's true name will, with some exceptions, cause bad things to happen to the speaker, just like Creators. If an Anti-Creator is slain, but another one still remains and has acknowledged about their fellow Anti-Creator's demise, they are able to bring back their fellow Anti-Creator at will, as seen when Sonic.exe brought Herobrine back from LIMBOv2. If all 66 Anti-Creators aren't killed at the same time, they'll keep coming back by reviving each other. Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer Also known as 01N73, he is a glitchy stickman with two red eyes. They are known for wielding the Last Knife, a powerful weapon that can destroy even a Godmodder. Once a Homo Sapiens from Universe-7, our universe, he eventually became corrupt and he turned into a stickman, teleporting to 7-esrevinU, the Olliverse. Saying Alfred Tinio will do nothing, however, saying "01N173", like "oy nite three" (think of soy and ignite) will cause the user to experience extreme corruption that is forever irreversible. Even Alfred is a victim of this, which is why he pronounces "01N173" as "Zero-One-Enn-One-Tee-Eee". * Gender: 'Male * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. * '''Race: '''Stickman — A more different one, however. * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Blades — Swords, knives, scythes. Especially the Last Knife. PIEboy PIEboy is a man with a pie mask covering his face, and a hooded outfit covering his body.. He also has a laptop in his hand. Not actually a pie, but PIE is a shortened form of '''P'romoter of 'I'nternet slav'E'''ry. He is notoriously known for slowing down Fastiverse (which is nearly impossible), his home universe, because he wanted to catch up with other people. He took it over, and after seeing the usual speed of the internet, he was suddenly driven with greed, slowed down the Internet and took over internet companies. His purpose is to destroy freedom across the multiverse. Nothing will happen if you say PIEboy out loud, but if you say his real name, Jarad, you will slow to a halt and be stuck forever, and the only way to start moving again is to sell your soul and work for him for eternity. Do not say his real name at all costs. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. *'Race:' His true race is unknown, because all who have ever heard of his race have either died or have been blackmailed. *'Weapon of Choice:' Laptop, which he uses to hack into his victim’s brain and nerves, giving PIEboy control of the victim’s body. Sonic.exe The Demon Guardian Herobrine Lord Brevon The off-hand mention of a Galactic Conqueror who is particularly sadistic made it onto this page. He'd fit as a villain, yes, but maybe not quite a Anti-Creator. Daniel Topala *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. *'Race:' Skullcube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles of Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, just like RobTop. The Godmodder The Godmodder, also known by his real name Richard, as well as Omega '(not to be confused with that other Omega by Alpha654), is the main antagonist of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He is an extremely powerful Minecraft player whose goal is to cause anarchy and rage. His powers manifest themselves through godmodding, which he uses to block nearly any attack thrown at him and to create anything he wants. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Godmodding Ares, the God of War * It was a beautiful day in the Story Arc Multiverse. * Everyone was maintaining the Multiverse, living a good life, exploring the galaxy, etc... * But then everything changed when a seemingly random wooden chest fell from the sky. * "Hmm... what's in the chest?" Denizen thought. * And then he broke the chest by kicking it really hard. * After that, a portal has been opened somewhere in the Void. * "Ow, my legs!" Airtoum shouted in anguish as he fell down through the portal, breaking 7 and a half of his legs, out of 8 legs. * And then all this madness happened. Turns out, the wooden chest was actually the Pandora's Box in disguise. The entity that was sealed inside the Pandora's Box is none other than the God of War himself, Ares. As the Embodiment of Conflict, Ares can only exist as long as there is conflict. So if people in all of the Story Arc Multiverse could stop fighting for once, Ares would vanish from existence, never to return again. No, he won't end up in LIMBOv2, he'll just... disappear. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. *'Race:' Olympian *'Weapon of Choice: '''Any weapon imaginable — Because weapons are built for war, and Ares is the God of War. However, he prefers swords and spears the most. Master Xehanort How is this possible?! Master Xehanort should've been dead now! How is he still alive?! Wait.... oh no! He ''too ''is an anti-creator?! Darn it! Sora had already enough trouble as is beating him and his cronies up, but this?!! There is no stopping this madman!! Master Xehanort was quite an evil man, carefully planning all the mayhem to happen, all just so he can make the worlds both of light and darkness..... he cut is apprentice in half (figuratively), made Terra kill his pal, Master Eraqus, caused Aqua to-- there is no end to all the bad this man did! *'Gender: Need I say it? It's already obvious *'''Alignment: Evil, but it's unknown where he lies. He could be Lawful Evil due to his careful planning. He's not so chaotic compared to the others. *'Race:' Human *'''Weapon of Choice: '''His dark powers, but he may use his Keyblade if he chooses to do so Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters